Eleven and a Half
by Triplet99c
Summary: What happens when Donnie mysteriously gets captured by the Shredder? What will he do? (One shot)
This cell is too tiny. I would know because I have been pacing back and forth in it for a half hour now. All it is is eleven and half steps forward, eleven and a half steps back. But, that's only horizontal. If you go vertical, it's twelve steps, but still. This cell is almost a perfect square, which I find fascinating. But, at the same time, I wish I could escape.

I've been here quite awhile. I've counted the days by studying when Shredder's fools bring me food, which is at 7am and at 4pm. No lunch, just breakfast and dinner, all consisting of the same things; soup and water in the morning, mystery meat and water at night. I've never found out what that meat is, but it sure is putrid.

For the first three days of my capture, I had asked Shredder's assistants what time it was when they delivered my breakfast and dinner, and each time they told me 7am and 4pm. From those times alone, I've concluded that I've been here twelve days, fourteen hours and fifty-nine minutes. Pretty accurate, huh? Well, that's what kept me busy all this time. It distracts me from all this madness.

Every start of the day, or everyday at midnight, Shredder's assistants will barge in my room and give me a wound, and the type of wound depends on how I cooperate. It could be a scratch, a burn, or if they're nice, just a hard punch to the face. But, on my first day, I got my worst injury, which is a deep cut on the back out my head.

I'm not looking forward to midnight, which is now nine hours from now. I don't feel like getting beaten again. I already have wounds lining my body from these last twelve days. Adding another would not only be painful, but irritating.

Eleven and a half steps forward, eleven and a half steps back. Walking the same short route over and over and over again. Luckily, I can see the room with a poorly light atmosphere, which consists of a dim lightbulb, swinging from the ceiling. I really wish I could change that thing...I could use some bright light at the moment. But, my eyes have gotten used to the dark atmosphere, so I guess the problem isn't that large.

As I walk, I hear the shackles strapped on my ankles clank and jingle. They prevent me from moving in big steps; instead, my steps are small. The jingle of the chains reminds me of Mikey's nunchucks, which gives my soul a flicker of hope. Sometimes I hear shouts of anger ringing through the halls, which reminds me of Raph. A reminder of Leo isn't here, but, I still remember my older brother.

It's 3pm, an hour before dinner. I'm really hoping my brothers will show up before midnight. I miss my lab, I miss hearing my brothers' voices. I miss pizza, I miss training. I miss everything that isn't here...

I slid down the wall until I was sitting, since I was tired of walking back and forth in this cramped confinement. I rested my head against the hard wall, despite the injury on my head. I had to distract myself...my mind is running too quickly.

 _What would Leo do?_ I thought to myself as I rubbed my temples. I glanced around the room, trying to come up with a solution. _He'd meditate, wouldn't he?_

I let out a sigh, stretching my legs out. I was never too good at meditation, but, I could give it a shot. It would keep me calm, after all. I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths. I would've sat cross-legged like Leo usually does, but, the chains prevent me from doing so. Breathe in, breathe out...find your happy place. Find a place that isn't here.

I then start daydreaming, and I feel a smile play on my lips. I found a happy place...for now. I see the Lair, the place I miss so much. I see Leo in front of the TV, watching the regular show he always watches. I see Raph, punching away on the beat up punching bag. I see Mikey, who's in the kitchen making a pizza. And then, I see me, in my lab, smiling as I work on a project of some sort.

I'm happy. I like what I see. That's where I want to be right now; not here. I then see Mikey walk up to me, a smile on his freckled face. I return the smile to him.

"Pizza's ready, dude." Mikey says happily as he turns around and heads back to the kitchen. I get up, following him. Then, everything just disappears and I open my eyes and I am back in real life.

"Take me back..." I whispered as I looked around, pinching myself to see if I'm dreaming, which, of course, I'm not. "I don't want to be here..." I wanted to see my brothers again, but, I knew that it was only a daydream that I just saw.

The door then opened and a tray slid in front of me, the mystery meat waiting. I stared at it for a bit and then looked up at Tigerclaw, who waited for me to pick up my tray and eat, just so I wouldn't die.

"What...time is it?" I asked him as I picked up the glass of water.

"Same time as always." Tigerclaw snarled. He then closed the door as he saw me take a bite of the nasty meat. I ate for what felt like forever, though, it was probably only around ten minutes or so. I then pushed the tray as far away from me as I could put it, as if it had germs. I then sat back again, trying to get back to my happy place.

After what felt to me like an hour or so, I heard battle cries outside my door and the clanging of metal. Leo. I heard growls of anger. Raph.

"Booyakasha!"

Mikey.

They were here. Finally, after twelve days, sixteen hours and nine minutes, they came. I smiled where I sat, listening to the commotion outside, which sounded like music to my eyes. They came. They finally came. I knew they would!

After a few more minutes, I heard my door creak open and I looked up to see it swinging slowly. Then, three green heads popped through, looking inside. They found me. Finally. I heard an irritated huff, which probably cane from Raph, and then the door quickly swung over the rest of the way. Blue and green eyes locked with my dark ones as I sat there was a small smile plastered on my narrow face. I let out a soft chuckle, ignoring the pain running through my body. I then asked them a teasing question:

"What took you all so long?"


End file.
